


Start Over

by puffythepig



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016), disney crossover - Fandom, illumination - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, New Beginnings, happily divorced, rosita and norman are bi get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Rosita isn't as happy as she should be with her marriage. She doesn't want to notice other women, but she can't help it. At least her husband understands.
Relationships: Ash/Johnny/Meena (Sing), Benjamin Clawhauser/Norman, Buster Moon/Eddie Noodleman, Judy Hopps/Rosita (Sing), Norman/Rosita (Sing)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Start Over

It had been a rough at first. Leaving her husband, that is. But there was no denying to Rosita that the love she once felt towards her husband had left her. She was happy he appreciated her again, when he dipped her and kissed her on the stage, and the next few weeks that involved him helping with the kids more and kissing her every chance he had. But the kisses felt difference. What once felt like butterflies felt like glue stuck in her stomach, and unlike before, he noticed things about her. When he asked her why she seemed so upset when he kissed her, she couldn’t hide the truth from him anymore; he was her best friend first, after all. Upon hearing the news, Norman tried to bring feelings of love back to her through anything he could buy or make her, like the lilies he bought in a bright pink vase, or the sweet strawberry short cake he tried his best to prepare, even though the children did try to sabotage him to eat the strawberries before they could be placed anywhere near the cake. But still Rosita’s feelings were different from before; she just couldn’t love him anymore. Norman was upset at first, of course, but as time went on, they slowly became best friends and no longer lovers, and Rosita felt a release of relief wash over her like a wave.

Telling the kids wasn’t easy, but the oldest were nearly nine now, and the youngest were nearly seven, and they took the news of Mommy and Daddy not being married anymore better than they could have imagined. A few were upset at first, but even they came around as they saw their mother revert back to the cheerful pig she used to be.

The first time that Rosita came back from the park with the kids with a wide smile instead of a tired one, her ex-husband’s eyes stuck to her like a bur. Apparently, she had met a woman there; a bunny only a few years younger than her, who was watching her 18 nieces and nephews, who could relate to her having so many children as it was common for her family. One thing led to another, and the bunny asked if she wanted to meet up again that evening for dinner. Soon, one night of dinner turned towards endless phone calls, dancing lessons, and picnics, and Judy went from “Mommy’s friend  
to “Mommy’s _close_ friend” until the day that Judy was dropping Rosita back off at home, and she stood on her little rabbit tippy-toes and pulled Rosita down so she could place a soft kiss on her before leaving. Rosita hurried inside and saw the other 26 faces of the house looking up and to her curiously after what they had seen.

“Mommy, are you and Miss Judy gonna get married?” A small pig asked, and the idea of a wedding glowed in the pig’s mind.

“I don’t know, Casper. It’s a little early for that. Now run along, Mommy’s ordering pizza for dinner tonight!” The kids all cheered and hurried out of the room, leaving only the woman and her ex-husband.

“So, you’re really moving on, Rosita?” Norman asked softly, and the other pig’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“I am…I’m really sorry, Norman. I know it’s soon.”

Shaking his head, Norman pulled his ex-wife into a hug. “It’s alright, Rosita. I’m happy for you.” He pulled away. “As long as I can stay here, for the kid’s sake.”

Rosita laughed. “Norman, this house is just as much yours as it is mine.” Norman just snorted an hugged his best friend again.

It didn’t take long for Judy to become a regular guest. The kids loved her, and she didn’t look entirely overwhelmed like most of the guests who would come in their home and realize there were not 2 or 3 but 25 little piglets. And when Rosita started cooking dinner, Judy would slip in beside her and help her out for a minute, before the bubbling soup popped a bit onto the pig’s nose and Judy cutely wiped it off and Rosita couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her, even if it was interrupted by three giggling piglets who had came in to ask when dinner would be ready and announcing that uncle Gunter was coming over according to Daddy.

When Judy came over unannounced one day with a solemn expression and announced that her family trip was over and she needed to go back to Zootopia, it was hard at first. Instead of bringing joy into the home, every little pig face pouted up at her while the adults tried to figure something out. The bunny left for about a month before appearing in their doorway again, announcing that she had asked to be relocated to Calatonia and her request finally went through. With her relocated her best friend, Nick. At first the two stayed in an apartment nearby, but with how often they visited and how often the kids begged for them to come over, Rosita set her taco bowl rather suddenly during a dinner where the two guests sat near her. “Why don’t you two move-in with us?”

At first, the transition period was strange. Nick and Norman grew much closer than was expected and were soon holding hands at the dinner table as well, and Rosita and Judy were whispering of the future until finally Judy brought home a bouquet of flowers one day and hid a little ring in the slice of casserole that Rosita had set on her plate. The pig took a bite and spat out the ring, staring at it with wide eyes and nodded excitedly, nearly leaping over the dinner-table to pull the rabbit into a tight kiss. The children and other two adults cheered and the group started planning the date. Within another week, Norman and Nick were engaged as well, and it was decided that it would be a dual wedding.

When the day finally came, Judy and Nick waited at the alter while Norman and Rosita walked each other down the aisle. Instead of having a priest officiate the wedding, they had Buster Moon, who ended up crying while reading the script that the others had helped write.

Judy threw her bouquet at Clawhauser, who bumped into Gunter while trying to catch it and introduced himself gleefully. Rosita threw hers as hard as she could at Buster Moon, who gave a wink to Eddie and whispered about how he knew what it meant when you catch a bouquet at a wedding, and Norman tossed his and watched Ash catch it when Meena and Johnny lifted her up together, and Nick tossed his messily into the crowd, crushing Mike with the weight of the flowers. The couples danced away and played with the children the rest of the ceremony, ready to start the rest of their lives.


End file.
